Ignite the Spark
by Nuddle
Summary: Clarke is messed up, but that's okay because Bellamy is too. All it takes is a drunk Clarke and an apartment to ignite the last spark of hope that's left in the both of them. / modern Bellarke AU
1. Blurry Night

Hi guys! This is my first time ever posting a fanfiction on , and my first time ever writing a long story in English. My native language is French, so there will undoubtedly be mistakes (as I do not have anyone to proofread me), and I apologize for that. Do not hesitate to point them out, that could really help me improve, thanks!

 **Disclaimer :** Obviously, the 100 is no work of mine. I do not own any rights over the tv show, the characters or anything associated with the 100. My work is a pure work of fiction. However, if I do not own the characters I use in this, I am the owner of the context I put them in.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

There are moments in your life during which you feel invincible. Mere seconds that seem to be ever-lasting, where your mind cannot contain such a confidence that it actually contaminates your whole body. Clarke felt like that, at that precise moment. Maybe it was the alcohol poisoning her veins, maybe it was the buzzing sound that kept ringing in her ears. But on this particular night, she felt like the whole world was open to her. All her problems were cast away, it was as though only she remained, dancing endlessly through the night. Euphoria overwhelmed her, filling her with a joy she had not felt in a long time. The music and the shouts that were echoing in the club were fading away in Clarke's mind. She did not know why she felt this free, neither did she know why this weird feeling decided to manifest itself on this drunk night. But god, it felt good.

A smile was painted over Clarke's face and a sweet laugh escaped her lips, resonating in her entire body. Away from rules, away from her daily life, away from everything that was troubling her happiness. For those mere seconds, she was the only one. The heavy crowd dancing around her did not matter, the world was hers and hers only.

But if the eerie feeling was fast to come, it disappeared as quickly. Clarke suddenly became too aware of her surroundings. She could feel bodies touching her, she could smell the odours of sweat and alcohol that impregnated the place. She did not feel strong anymore, the bliss that was warming her body evaporated in an instant. Her breath became uneven and the air seemed suddenly too rare. The smile was replaced by a grimace and a frown. And a strong need to throw up.

Clarke hated drinking too much for this particular reason : puking was never her thing — not that it was anyone's. She could not help it, going out with her friends in those clubs and having fun (and she had to admit that being drunk added like 100 percent more fun), but whenever reality fell back onto her shoulders, she really regretted having a single glass. Long gone was the feeling of invincibility, she just felt miserable.

She stumbled across the crowd, pushing people with her elbows. She wanted to say sorry to the ones she was pushing, she really did, but the fear that she would throw up the moment she opened her mouth was too strong. The world was moving too fast and her vision was blurry, but she eventually made it to the toilets of the club. You had to give it to _The Ark_ , the nightclub she was currently in, they had pretty nice and clean toilets, but most importantly, they were a lot of stalls so she did not have to wait for one of them to be free.

She opened the door of one of them so fast it bounced on the wooden side. Not taking the time to close properly the door, she quickly knelt in front of the bowl and threw up what felt like the equivalent of a week of dinners. It was not a pretty sight, not at all, and as she was emptying the content of her stomach, Clarke was praying for not having ruined her hairstyle: she spent far too much time on it this evening to have her efforts annihilated by some reckless drinking.

"Fuck." she muttered, still sitting in front of the toilet like it was a normal thing to do. She was indeed feeling a lot better after that, but her mind was currently focusing on not throwing up again. And believe her, that was a hard task. After several minutes of looking stupid alone in that stall, she got up and went to the washstands.

A quick glance to the mirror confirmed that she looked like shit. Her blonde hair, that she spent so much time curling and putting in a bun, was such a mess she could have cried. Her eyeliner made her look like a freaking panda and she looked so pale people could have mistaken her for a corpse. And the headache she had was unbearable.

Just as she was bending over the sink to rince her mouth, and god knows she needed to rince her mouth, she catch a glimpse of two people staring at her. Clarke rolled her eyes as she saw two girls laughing at her awful state, as if they never saw someone in a bad state. If she was clean, she probably would have just ignored them, but since she had had far too many glasses, she decided not to stay passive. _Fuck it._

She forced a smile to blossom on her lips, took a few steps towards the girls (she wanted to look confident and intimidating, but in reality, she swayed when taking those steps) and blew a kiss at them. "Want a taste, darlings?" Clarke articulated, her voice rough.

She grinned when she saw the disgusted looks on their faces as the two left the restroom, probably still criticizing her. But she did not care, her foggy mind was kinda proud of her. The world was still as blurry as before, but she managed to properly rince her mouth and clean her face. Clarke quickly dusted her black dress and, with a last glance to the mirror, she headed out.

She found her friends really fast even though the Ark was packed with people. But, it was not really a surprise: Raven was not one to be quiet and, if she liked dancing, her favorite spot in the nightclub was definitely the bar. Besides, Jasper was standing up on his stool, dancing with a drink in his hand, at the exact moment she was looking in their direction (fortunately, he was forced to sit on it by the barman, which probably saved his drunk ass from a fall). Clarke joined them, bumping on almost everything on her way, were it people or furniture.

"Hey girl!" shouted Raven as soon as she saw the blonde heading towards her, "wanna do some shots?" As if Clarke was not already in a bad shape.

"Nah, I'm good Raven, thanks," she croaked, her voice still raspy, "Actually, I was thinking about going home and-"

"Oh my god, Monty did you hear that ?" shouted Jasper, far too loud, only worsening Clarke's headache. Monty nodded. "Clarke is going _homeee_!" sang Jasper before swallowing another mouthful of what seemed like vodka? she was not sure.

Monty laughed and eyed Clarke with all the seriousness in the world. "That means that Clarke is giving up," he declared and turned his head towards his best friend once again, "therefore, Raven is once more _the winneeeer_!" And he started doing a little dance in front of the beautiful tanned girl to celebrate her victory. Raven joined him and flashed a splendid grin to Clarke, shouting to speak louder than the music: "Sorry babe, seems like I'm just _too_ awesome for you tonight!"

Yeah, Raven was awesome. Just look at those curves, that perfect skin and her oh-so-straight teeth. Yeah, maybe she did look like a goddess in that red dress that was flaming on her body. But there was no way in hell that Clarke was going to let her win, at least not without a fight. Deciding to ignore her pounding head, she gave Raven a grin even larger in return and shouted for tequila shots to the barman. The blonde always liked challenges, and this was a challenge she was willing to take up. And fuck, she was Clarke, she could handle this.

"Oh Clarkey, that's my girl! I'm gonna beat your ass" laughed Raven, giving her a tap on the back. Clarke could hear Jasper and Monty not shutting up about how 'the fight is on again', but she ignored them as she swallowed down the first glass aligned on the bar. The tequila was burning her throat and, by the time she finally defeated Raven, they had gone through far too many glasses. Her head was even dizzier than it had been earlier and she could not help but laugh at every word her friends were saying. But Raven was in an even worse state and that was all that mattered.

She threw her fist in the air. "I'M THE WINNER!" she yelled followed by claps from Jasper and Monty, while Raven decided she was the true winner because at least she was the one with the wits to stop. Clarke smiled at her and said "Ravey, sorry but I believe I'm the one too awesome for you tonight", quickly followed by a 'Shut up blondie, you'll never reach my level of awesomeness'.

But even if she won against her best friend that night, a little bit of reason managed to make its way into Clarke's mind. She had to go home, otherwise she really was going to regret it. "Hey," she managed to get Raven's attention, "I'm going home." She kept her sentences simple, that was far easier to say without looking like a mess.

"I'll tell the two stupid boys then! Be safe, blah blah, you know the drill." Clarke chuckled. "Thanks Raven, I'll text you when I'm home."

The fact that Clarke lived only a few blocks away from the club was saving her the trouble of having to call a cab. Instead, she walked until she got to her building. She probably walked for half an hour even though it normally took her ten minutes: she had so much difficulty that she had to steady herself by leaning on the walls. And when she finally arrived into the complex she lived in, she thanked the gods it had an elevator for she would not have been able to use the stairs.

At this point, the tequila was totally clouding her brain and she felt like she was swimming. But the fact is that she was not, and she had just trouble walking and thinking. She did not feel this good, but not too bad either: at least, the headache was long gone. She fumbled in her bag to find her keys but when she went to unlock the door of her apartment, she found it open. She cursed in her breath: despite her being drunk, she was still sensible enough to know that it was so not clever of her to let her apartment free for anyone to explore.

After being blinded when she tried to turn on the switch, she decided she preferred her apartment surrounded by darkness. She bumped into every piece of furniture possible on her way to her bedroom, each time letting out a little yelp and sometimes, apologizing for hitting the said furniture. Her bedroom was pitch black and she took something like five minutes to find the bed.

But as soon as her hands found the soft mattress and the sheets, she let herself fall onto the bed. Not even taking the time to undress and get rid of the smeary make-up, she buried herself under the cover. She let out a sigh of content, plunged into the pillows and fell asleep, knowing very well that tomorrow, her problems would come chasing her again.

* * *

Clarke was having a very pleasant dream. It involved big fields, flowers, bunnies and a lot of sun: the perfect recipe for a relaxing night. It had actually been a while since she had a real good night of sleep, devoid of any nightmare. She was following a bouncing white bunny when the little rabbit broke and exploded into several pieces of shattered glass. 'Weird', she thought, on the verge of waking up, 'Bunnies do not usually do that'

"What the fuck."

If she still wanted to be lost in her dreamy fields, the words were undoubtedly real. Her eyes shot open and her mind lost the billions of flowers that carpeted her vision. Someone had spoken, and that was not her. Unless having a hangover made your voice really deep and masculine, which she doubted. She tried to sit up and found herself staring at a man. Tanned, tall, unmistakably gorgeous but most importantly, a total stranger.

She must have looked as startled as the guy was. _What the fuck._ That summarized the whole situation perfectly. Clarke opened her mouth to ask him why the hell was he in her apartment when the dots connected. This was not her bed. This was not her room. And this was most certainly not her apartment. Oh my god. How did she not realize this when she entered the room last night? Was she so drunk that she could not even notice the apartment (the _apartment_ for god's sake) was nothing like hers?

She closed her mouth. To the stranger's feet were shards of broken glass, which he probably dropped upon seeing her. 'That explained the bunny', she laughed inside her head. But when her eyes reconnected with the man's, all funny thought left her. Damn he looked pissed off. But who could blame him? He was the one who walked in his room to find her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

If his dark eyes could shot daggers, Clarke would not have lived to explain herself.

* * *

And here it is! First chapter is over. Please, R&R, that would really help me improve and just know what you'd like to see from me. I wish you all good vacations if you have some wherever you are. I'll do my best to write the next chapter, it should not be too long to come hopefully! See you for the next update guys. :)


	2. Awkward Meeting

Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, the favs and the follows! It really is a motivation, so yeah, you're the best. :) I wrote this the faster I could for you, and again, I apologize for the eventual mistakes (especially since this was written in such a hurry).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Who the fuck are you?"

The words were harsh and threatening and, for a moment, Clarke really felt like the guy was going to murder her. Hell, she had some explaining to do, but she did not even know how to explain herself without sounding like a total idiot. Which she probably was, considering the circumstances. She opened her mouth to say something but, once more, silence was the only thing willing to escape her lips. She had no idea how to phrase her thoughts and the pounding that kept hammering in her head was no help at all.

"Hm, well," she started, completely at loss for words, "you see..." Okay, she was going to need to be a little more convincing.

When the guy realized that the blonde was not going to give him any answer, his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed even more (Clarke did not think it was possible). Clarke started to panic inside her head, even though she succeeded in maintaining a cool surface. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, hello, I was so drunk yesterday I walked into your apartment, haha, nice to meet you, I'm Clarke by the way' and just laugh the whole thing off? It was too damn embarrassing. But the whole situation was embarrassing anyway, and she owed this guy some serious explanations so it was not like she had that much of a choice.

But, just as she was about to finally express herself, he spoke again. Sounding even more angry than before. "Would you mind answering or are you actually mute? Or just stupid? Why the fuck are you in my bed?"

Did he just call her stupid? Clarke frowned. There was no way she was going to let the man insult her without being a little bit of a bitch in return. "Hey, calm down with the swear words already! We are two adults capable of having a normal conversation. And could you please stop talking this loud? It's making my head go cra-"

"As if it was a normal situation! I have no idea who the fuck you are and why you are in my fucking bed!" he interrupted Clarke and passed a hand over his black hair as a way to calm himself. Which was not effective, unfortunately.

She let out a sigh. "Yeah, sorry about that, I know me being in your bed sounds," she paused, searching for the right word, " _suspicious_ , but I swear I can explain." A nervous laugh escaped Clarke's lips. She was way out of her confort zone. "Actually-"

"You better explain yourself or I swear I'll-" Oh my god. Clarke knew she was the one at fault here but seriously? Did he really have to be such a prick? "Well if you keep interrupting me, you're never gonna get your freaking answers dude!" she snapped, sounding a little more rude than she intended at first. The tension was so high Clarke thought she could break under the pressure. The man eyed her with such intensity and hatred. Honestly, if she was not the one stuck in this situation, she would probably find it hilarious. But unfortunately for her, she was the victim of that man's stare. "Ok then, _go on_." he finally said.

"So," she started, but still was unsure of how to get her out of the situation without starting a fight, "you'll find that a little crazy but, I'm innocent." Pitiful. God, was she so dumb she could not even be convincing? She even went to med school for god's sake! She was Clarke fucking Griffin, the student who kept getting straight A all through her school years. She could do better than that, she was sure of it. Maybe it was the hangover? 'Yes, definitely the hangover', she decided. "Hm- Sorry but can I have a glass of water before? I had a few drinks yesterday and fuck, I don't feel good." There was a time she was polite, but it started to feel really distant. "Please?" Clarke smiled.

But the smile soon faded away when she saw the man's mouth open in what seemed like indignation. _'Oh, come on.'_ she cried inside. Was he going to be pissed eternally or what? "Are you kidding me? Do you want me to bake you cookies with that?" he was shouting at this point. "What are you, a princess? I can't believe it, I-" He stopped talking so fast that Clarke thought he had a problem for a moment. "Oh my god, you must be _fucking kidding me_."

Realization seemed to have dawned on him. Clarke let out a curse. This man really had a thing to make a fuss over things that were not that important. In a blink, he was by his bed and he looked so infuriated Clarke was persuaded he was going to hit her. Seriously, you had to give it to him: he was impressive. Like terrifying. But instead, he grabbed the sheets and smelled them. "My bed smells like fucking alcohol! I can't even-" he paused. "Wait." Panic alarms rang in Clarke's head. "This odour... Did you throw up in my bed?"

He surprisingly did not sound angry, more like flabbergasted someone could have done that. "Oh no! No, no, no!" Clarke quickly answered. "I'm so sorry, really, I had no idea, I- I promise, I did not throw up here. Oh my god, please, believe me, I'm sorry, I really am." She wanted to apologize over and over. She totally forgot that part and yes, she probably reeked. Her dress must have been impregnated with those pestilential smells, and she felt horrible about that. (Speaking about her dress, thanks god she was too tired to get it off yesterday, the whole situation would have been way more awkward if she had been in her panties).

A silence that seemed to last forever fell on them. The guy was staring at her intensely, as if to determine if she was truly sorry or simply putting on an act. Clarke observed him a little more closely, a thing she had not done ever since he woke her up. He was really handsome, even with a morning face and messy hair. She found herself staring at all the freckles that spangled his face and in an instant, she knew that was the aspect of his appearance that she liked best. Her eyes then found his dark ones, that were still watching her. And because she was stubborn and his stare was like a challenge, she decided she would not be the one to break the silent exchange.

He sighed, finally looking away. "Okay," he muttered. "I'll get your water, _princess_." Clarke did not like the ironic nickname at all, but she was not going to put up a fight. She understood it was taking him all his efforts to be that nice and she did not want to piss him off even more, the guy was way too touchy. Besides, even though she had trouble admitting it, he kind of scared her. "Stay right where you are while I'm gone." That definitely was a threat.

Just as he was about to pass the door, he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Actually, no, get the fuck out of my bed." She rolled her eyes. Here he came again. "And don't touch anything, I don't want you spreading that stench." And with that last comment, he was gone. "That guy is weird." whispered Clarke under her breath. But then again, she was an intruder so he probably wasn't overreacting.

She got out of the bed and grabbed her bag which was lying on the floor next to the bed, searching for her phone. She had a missed call from Raven, as well as five messages. 'Fuck, I said I would text her.' she cussed mentally. The blonde quickly texted a _"hey rav, sorry 'bout yesterday, i fell asleep when i got home. i'll call u later, xx."_ Like she would not call her best friend to tell her the crazy shit she put herself in.

Putting the phone back in the bag, Clarke examined the room. How could she have mistaken it with hers? Everything was so different. All the bedroom was in neutral hues. Grey walls, grey furniture, grey floor... It was also really messy: clothes were abandoned pretty much in every corner, his desk was buried under lots of paper. The only thing neat in the whole room was a bookcase that took most of one wall. It seemed out of place, contrasting so much with the rest. That's probably what piqued her interest.

She moved next to it, so that she could read the titles of the many books that filled the shelves. Most of them seemed to be about mythology and history. That was surprising. Even if she did not know the man, the rest of the room and her first impression of him did not give her that vibe. Clarke found that very interesting though, maybe the man was more clever than she first thought he was. She let her fingers glide over the edges as she read more titles, noticing in the process that some of the books were very old, with yellowish pages.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything." She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry." she simply said. The guy was leaning on the door frame and, even though he was only gone for a minute, he seemed much calmer, almost serene. He gave Clarke a glass full of water, which she accepted with a nod. She gulped it down and let out a sigh of contentment. "Thank you, I felt like shit." the blonde admitted, after taking a last swallow. "Well you do look like shit." he teased her.

Clarke gave him a death glare but as there was no animosity in his words anymore, she simply ignored him. Besides, she probably looked terrible. She did not even dare to imagine the state of her make-up as it was probably dreadful. "So I guess you being here has a link with alcohol?" he continued. Clarke let out a small laugh, feeling a little less awkward than before now that he had calmed down.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I, hm, I thought this was my apartment until you woke me up." she admitted in a small voice. He did not look surprised at all. "Yeah I figured." "But seriously, why wasn't your apartment locked?" she asked bewildered. "If you had been a responsible person and had it locked, you know like people do at night, we wouldn't be in the middle of this situation right here." Clarke added without thinking. Gosh, why didn't she think before speaking?

"Excuse me but I did not think a stranger would wind up sleeping in my bed!" he replied, sounding slightly offended. A few seconds passed without him saying anything, then he continued. "I fell asleep on my couch, did not hear you come in." Clarke sat on his bed again, ignoring his 'don't' of disapproval. "I'm pretty sure I made quite a ruckus though, it's a miracle I didn't wake you up." she said truthfully, remembering the embarrassing 'sorry's that she kept saying to the furniture the past night.

"I was really tired so that's not a surprise. What was a surprise tho was seeing you, princess, sleeping like you owned the place." Clarke rolled her eyes once more. "Drop the princess thing already." He ignored her. Completely. "You almost gave me a heart attack, princess. I even broke my favorite glass, you'll have to repay me for that." he announced with a smirk.

"That's not fair! I did not do anything for you to drop it!" Clarke cried, outraged. There was no way she was repaying him back for that glass. And who even had a favorite glass? There was no such thing as that.

"If it weren't for you, my glass would still be alive." he declared, but the seriousness he put in the words was betrayed by his smirk. "Your glass is not dead, just slightly broken." she said, looking at the broken pieces. Maybe she was indeed feeling a little bit guilty. Maybe.

Even after drinking, Clarke still felt horrible and the pounding headache was still there. She got up. "I'm really sorry about barging here, ok?" she apologized again, still angry at her own stupidity. "Yeah, you'll be forgiven once I get that unbearable smell off the room. " he replied, but Clarke could sense he was joking. "Thank you. Really. Talking about that, It's probably best I head home to shower and everything, you know. I won't bother you any longer." she said while retrieving her bag and putting on her shoes. Gosh, why did she choose to wear high heels again?

"Finally, I thought you would never leave." There he was, teasing her again. "Jackass." was her only answer, but she had a smile painted over her lips now. Maybe this guy was not so bad. "Well, goodbye then, I guess? And hm. Sorry." She did not wait for him to answer but instead left the room as quickly as possible.

Clarke wanted to escape this embarrassing moment as fast as possible, but when she walked past him, he grabbed his wrist. "I'm Bellamy Blake, by the way." _Bellamy._ That suited him. And she finally had a name to put on his face.

"Clarke Williams." she answered, without the slightest hesitation in her voice. And she exited the apartment, under Bellamy's stare. This had to be the weirdest introduction she had ever lived.

* * *

And it's over! Yup, Clarke calls herself a Williams, something's not normal here. :p

So, I introduced the both of them, I hope you liked it haha. This is going to be a slowburn fanfiction btw, those are just the best relationships.

I don't know if I will have written the next chapter for tomorrow, if not, the update will come on the 23 since I will be on vacations and won't have access to a network before that date.

I know that not much is happening in the story for the timebeing, but I promise that will change soon :) Also, the chapters should become gradually longer. I hope it's not too short for you atm!

I really hope you like the beginning of Ignite the Spark, and your feedback is really _really_ appreciated! Thanks to those who review, follow and fav, keep being awesome guys ;)


End file.
